Medications, including liquid medicines and solid dosage forms, are routinely used by consumers to treat illness, mitigate symptoms, and/or to improve their health. However, many medications have a sensory experience that is not desirable to consumers. First, some medications taste overly bitter, which is caused by some actives and excipients in the formulations. Furthermore, there is often a lag between when a composition is orally ingested and when the consumer starts to feel relief. For instance, a consumer who has cold symptoms, including a sore throat and nasal congestion, may take multi-symptom relief (MSR) cold/flu medicine. However, she will not experience immediate relief from the cold symptoms, and instead she must wait for the product to be absorbed into the blood and become bio-available before her symptoms are alleviated.
The unpleasant taste and mouth sensations have been described as having a bitter, metallic, astringent, salty, numbing, stinging, burning, or prickling, and even irritating aspects. To mitigate the negative aesthetics in medications, medications often contain flavors, sweeteners, and sensates, to help improve the consumer's experience. In addition, sensate molecules in medications can convey a signal of efficacy and provide some relief from symptoms before the actives become bio-available. Such signals of efficacy include cooling, tingling, numbing, warming, sweetness, and rheological sensations such as phase change and fizzing or bubbling.
A large number of coolant compounds of natural or synthetic origin have been described. The most well-known compound is menthol, particularly 1-menthol, which is found naturally in peppermint oil, notably of Mentha arvensis and Mentha viridis L. Of the menthol isomers, the 1-isomer occurs most widely in nature and is typically what is referred by the name menthol having coolant properties. L-menthol has the characteristic peppermint odor, has a clean fresh taste and exerts a cooling sensation when applied to the skin and mucosal surfaces. Other isomers of menthol (neomenthol, isomenthol and neoisomenthol) have somewhat similar, but not identical odor and taste, i.e., some having disagreeable notes described as earthy, camphor, musty. The principal difference among the isomers is in their cooling potency. L-menthol provides the most potent cooling, i.e., having the lowest cooling threshold of about 800 ppb, i.e., the concentration where the cooling effect could be clearly recognized. At this level, there is no cooling effect for the other isomers. For example, d-neomenthol is reported to have a cooling threshold of about 25,000 ppb and 1-neomenthol about 3,000 ppb. (R. Emberger and R. Hopp, “Synthesis and Sensory Characterization of Menthol Enantiomers and Their Derivatives for the Use in Nature Identical Peppermint Oils,” Specialty Chemicals (1987), 7(3), 193-201). This study demonstrated the outstanding sensory properties of 1-menthol in terms or cooling and freshness and the influence of stereochemistry on the activity of these molecules.
Among synthetic coolants, many are derivatives of or are structurally related to menthol, i.e., containing the cyclohexane moiety, and derivatized with functional groups including carboxamide, ketal, ester, ether and alcohol. Examples include the p-menthanecarboxamide compounds, such as N-ethyl-ρ-menthan-3-carboxamide, known commercially as “WS-3”, and others in the series, such as WS-5 (N-ethoxycarbonylmethyl-ρ-menthan-3-carboxamide), WS-12 [N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-ρ-menthan-3-carboxamide], and WS-14 (N-tert-butyl-ρ-menthan-3-carboxamide). Examples of menthane carboxy esters include WS-4 and WS-30. An example of a synthetic carboxamide coolant that is structurally unrelated to menthol is N,2,3-trimethyl-2-isopropylbutanamide, known as “WS-23”. Additional examples of synthetic coolants include alcohol derivatives such as 3-(1-menthoxy)-propane-1,2-diol known as TK-10, isopulegol (under the tradename Coolact P) and ρ-menthane-3,8-diol (under the tradename Coolact 38D); menthone glycerol acetal known as MGA; menthyl esters such as menthyl acetate, menthyl acetoacetate, menthyl lactate known as Frescolat® supplied by Haarmann and Reimer, and monomenthyl succinate under the tradename Physcool from V. Mane. TK-10 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,425 to Amano et al. Other alcohol and ether derivatives of menthol are described e.g., in GB 1,315,626 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,759; 5,608,119; and 6,956,139. WS-3 and other carboxamide cooling agents are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,163; 4,150,052; 4,153,679; 4,157,384; 4,178,459 and 4,230,688. Additional N-substituted ρ-menthane carboxamides are described in WO 2005/049553A1 including N-(4-cyanomethylphenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide, N-(4-sulfamoylphenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide, N-(4-cyanophenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide, N-(4-acetylphenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide, N-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide and N-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-ρ-menthanecarboxamide. Other N-substituted ρ-menthane carboxamides include amino acid derivatives such as those disclosed in WO 2006/103401 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,163; 4,178,459 and 7,189,760 such as N-((5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)cyclohexyl)carbonyl)glycine ethyl ester and N-((5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)cyclohexyl)carbonyl)alanine ethyl ester. Menthyl esters including those of amino acids such as glycine and alanine are disclosed e.g., in EP 310 299 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,127; 3,917,613; 3,991,178; 5,5703,123; 5,725,865; 5,843,466; 6,365,215; 6,451,844; and 6,884,903. Ketal derivatives are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,592; 5,977,166 and 5,451,404. Additional agents that are structurally unrelated to menthol but have been reported to have a similar physiological cooling effect include alpha-keto enamine derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,884 including 3-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-2-cyclopenten-1-one (3-MPC), 5-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-2-cyclopenten-1-one (5-MPC), and 2,5-dimethyl-4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-3(2H)-furanone (DMPF); icilin (also known as AG-3-5, chemical name 1-[2-hydroxyphenyl]-4-[2-nitrophenyl]-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyrimidine-2-one) described in Wei et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol. (1983), 35:110-112. Reviews on the coolant activity of menthol and synthetic coolants include H. R. Watson, et al. J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem. (1978), 29, 185-200 and R. Eccles, J. Pharm. Pharmacol., (1994), 46, 618-630.
The present invention provides medication compositions comprising one or more coolants that can be used in medications, wherein the cooling and refreshing sensation provided by the coolant(s) is potentiated in terms of onset, intensity, and/or duration.